Pretending (A Trailer)
by Victoriousjadefan
Summary: This is kind of like a script for a trailer I wrote. It's about a girl (Jade) who moves from NY to LA. In NY she was hated, so she decided to change her whole appearance around people. She re-named herself Jadelyn Wood, wears pink and acts girly. No one knew her secret, that is, until Beck Oliver came into the picture. A Movie about learning to be yourself. BADE


(In Beck's living room)

Beck: *enters*

Beck's Mom: Beck, this is-

Jade: Jadelyn. Jadelyn Wood. *She smiles brightly and gives a girlish wave.* (She is dressed in a pink top and jeans. She has wavy brown hair and a pink purse.*

Beck's Mom: She just moved in down the street. Would you like to join us for cookies? *Holds out cookie platter*

Jade: *smiles*

Beck: Uhh, no thanks. *Walks out of Living Room and makes his way up the staircase. His dad stops him*

Beck's Dad:*Whispers* That's the kind of girl you should consider dating.

Beck: *rolls eyes* She's not my type.

(Camera goes to Jade in the Living Room talking to Beck's mom, laughing.)

- (New Scence)

(Jade is in her room. Her walls, bed, dresser e.t.c. are all black. She is wearing black clothing.)

Jade: (Hears a knock on her bedroom door) Who's there?

Beck: (On the other side of the door) It's me.

Jade: Beck?

Beck: *Enters* You kind of left the front door unlocked. *Looks around, confused* Is this your room?

Jade: *Cover herself up with a blanket* Why are you here? (She says rather harshly)

Beck: You forgot your purse. *Holds it up*

Jade: *Snatches it out of Beck's hands* Now go.

Beck: *Walks over to closet, opens door to reveal a bunch of pink clothing* This your closet?

Jade: Yeah.

Beck: *Points to a little secert door thingy* What's this?

Jade: Leave.

Beck: *Opens secert door to reveal a walk in closet with a bunch of black clothing* *Turns to face Jade with a confusing look on his face*

(Jade and Beck are sitting down on Jade's bed)

Jade: My name is Jade. Jade West. (Screen goes to flaskbacks of a younger-looking Jade, smiling)

I used to live in New York city.

Beck: Well what happened?

Jade: My friends hated me, my teachers acted like I didn't even exsist. My parents didn't even care. (Her and Beck are still on her bed)

Beck: I'm sure your parents care.

Jade: They left me 2 years ago.

(Jade and Beck are now standing up in Jade's room, Jade is kind of crying)

Jade: Do you know what it feels like to be unwanted?

(Flashback, a younger Jade is sitting alone at a lunch table at school)

Jade: To not be cared for?

(Flashback, a younger Jade is walking down the hallway at school, and someone purposley bumps into her, causing her books to fall down all over the floor. The girl just laughs and walks away)

Jade: To be unloved?

(Flashback, Jade's parents are fighting and Jade is in her room, you can hear her parent's voices from downstairs.

Jade's mom: You take her!

Jade's dad: You think I want that little goth?

Jade's mom: Well I don't!

Jade is crying in her room, now)

Jade: Do you know what it's like, pretending to be someone you're not? It's not fun.

Beck: Then why do you do it?

Jade: Everyone hates me, the real me.

Beck: People love you here.

Jade: They love Jadelyn. Not Jade.

Beck: Could I have the honor of meeting Jade?

(Jade and Beck are splashing eachother at the beach, laughing on the screen.)

Jade (Just her voice): I can't go out in my black clothing. People would recongize me.

Beck: (Just his voice): I know a place where no one would recongize you.

(Jade and Beck are eating sandwich's on the sand)

Beck: So is this Jade West?

Jade: Yep.

Beck: I like her.

(They lean in and kiss)

(Beck and Jade are in Jade's room)

Beck: Why can't you just be yourself?

Jade: You know why! People would hate me!

Beck: Why does it matter what other people think?

Jade: Because!

Beck: Shouldn't your opinion only matter?

(Beck and Jade are in the school parking lot alone, Jade is in a short, pink dress and Beck is in a suit).

Beck: This isn't the girl I fell in love with! (Yelling)

Jade: I'm still Jade West!

Beck: No, you're not.

Jade: *crying* What do you want me to be?

Beck: *Cups her face in his hands* I want you to be yourself.

(Words on a black screen) A LizsChocolate Production

(Jade and Beck are in winter coats, laughing while drinking hot chocolate)

(Words on a black screen) "An inspiring romance" - The New York Times

(Jade and Beck are in the school parking lot, Jade in a short pink dress)

Beck: Come out. Show them who you really are.

Jade: I'm scared.

Beck: I thought Jade West 'doesn't get scared'.

Jade: Jadelyn Wood does.

(Words on a black screen) A movie about being yourself.

(Beck and Jade are in the parking lot again)

Jade: I can't.

Beck: Just be yourself.

Jade: It's not that easy.

(Words on the screen) Pretending. Coming Soon.


End file.
